Shut Up, Stiles
by brilliantstars
Summary: Stiles convinces Derek to sit back and let him take over. Rated M for smut and Bottom!Derek. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Stile's likes it when Derek takes control. A lot.

He likes it when Derek shoves him back onto the bed and climbs over him, pinning his wrists above his head. He likes it when Derek moves his big, rough hands all over his body and when he laps at his nipples with his tongue until they are hard and pink. He likes it as Derek rips off his clothes and grabs ahold of his cock and strokes it hard and fast, when he sucks it down until Stiles' cock hits the back of his throat and then when he comes and Derek sucks him dry. And of course, he likes it when Derek shoves him down and fucks him raw, stretching him open and pounding him until he can hardly catch his breath.

Yes, Stiles' likes it all. He loves relinquishing control to Derek and letting him take over. But sometimes, and yes he is aware of how terrible this sounds, it makes him feel like way less of a man. Sometimes he does wish that Derek would let him take the wheel and take control. Plus, he knows it would do Derek some good. The guy is wound up so tight, he could use someone taking care of him for once.

So, on a night that Stiles' dad in working the graveyard shift he figures he would give this whole thing a try. He knew that Derek would be over at some point after the pack meeting, and that he would be tired and probably a little grumpy, so maybe it would be easy for Stiles' to wear him down. And then _really_ wear him down.

Stiles' was sitting at the computer when Derek arrived, thankfully he managed to exit the tips and tricks website he found about giving head and rimming before Derek managed to eye it.

"And how is my wolf man tonight? Good meeting?" Stiles' said trying to sound cool and collected. Derek sauntered over until he was standing behind Stiles' desk chair, he wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek; resting his head on top of Stiles.

"Tiring. Frustrating. Same old, same old." Derek sighed, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Derek mumbled into Stiles' hair, taking in his scent.

"Dirty wolf." Stiles' commented, turning his chair to face Derek, "I smell lying lies. I'm no fool, you just want to get in my pants." Derek's hands fell to Stiles' hips now, pulling at them to get Stiles' to stand up.

Derek smirked and dropped his forehead down to press against Stiles. His hands slid down to Stiles' ass, "And so what if I am?" Derek said with a low growl. He gripped at his ass and pulled him close.

Stiles traces Derek lips with his index finger, "Happy to oblige, as always." Their lips gently brush together at first, a slow and agonizing kiss where their lips just moved as one; but that usually didn't last that long. Stiles pushed his tongue against Derek's lips and Derek opened his mouth, their tongues mashed together. Stiles gripped the back of Derek's neck, Derek growled again (Stiles couldn't help but love whenever he made those animal noises) He moved his hands down to Derek's shoulders, slipping his hands beneath his leather jacket and pushing it off; his hands brushing over Derek's exposed biceps as the jacket fell from his arms. Derek now stood with just a grey tank top and jeans clinging perfectly to his hips.

Stiles broke the kiss, "Thing of beauty." He commented at Derek current look.

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek said, leaning back in for a kiss but unable to catch Stiles lips as they rambled.

""Shut up Stiles"?! Well, I certainly hope you don't plan on getting laid with that kind of talk, Mr."

"Shut up, please?" Derek said again.

"Can't buy this kind of romance." Stiles said, and Derek sighed. Stiles just grinned and pushed his lips back to Derek's with as much force as possible. Derek took a step forward, walking them towards the bed. Stiles knew what was coming next, Derek would shove him down, take off both their clothes and then the ravishing of Stiles would begin.

When Stiles felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs, he did a weird body twist that he's sure he could never repeat and somehow managed to twirl both himself and Derek around so that Derek was now standing at the edge of the bed. Derek caught his balance, raising an eyebrow and giving Stiles a quizzical look.

Stiles just gave him a goofy look and shrugged his shoulders, pushing at Derek so that he would sit back onto the bed. Derek obliged, but was still incredibly confused at Stiles new "moves".

Stiles quickly used this to his advantage, and began hauling off his t-shirt. He was sure it wasn't nearly as appealing having him stand before Derek shirtless as it was vice versa but Stiles tried to maintain composure as he chucked the shirt across the room.

"Its not that I don't love the view." Derek began, running his hands over Stiles stomach and chest.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's wrists, "Not so fast." he said. Derek raised his eyebrows again but retracted his hands. "Lie back." Stiles demanded, his voice a little shaky.

Derek opened his mouth to retort, but Stiles interrupted before he could speak, "Just humor me, dude."

Derek lid back against the mattress.

Stiles licked his lips in anticipation, and climbed on top of Derek, straddling his hips. He began by sliding Derek's t-shirt up his stomach and past his chest, "Take it off." he said. Derek half sat up and removed the garment, throwing it aside. Derek gave him a piercing look, but Stiles kept his cool, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was electric and Stiles loved being above Derek, having his warm body underneath him and both their chests pushed together. They fell back to the mattress and Stiles broke the kiss, moving his lips to Derek's jaw despite Derek chasing after them with his own. Stiles began to kiss slowly along his jaw; one of his favorite things about kissing Derek was his stubble. He loved the feel of it against his skin and his lips enjoyed it just as much.

He worked his way down to Derek's neck and rested his lips against the nape lazily open mouth kissing it. He knew Derek loved it; it was his total weak spot so Stiles took his time. Derek wiggled underneath Stiles', his hands moved slowly up and down his back, digging his fingernails into it as Stiles nipped at the skin a little.

"Stiles..." Derek breathed and Stile' grinned against his neck. He moved his tongue down to Derek's collarbone and licked his way back up his neck, slow and tantalizing; Derek sucked in a breath harshly. He nibbled on Derek's ear, which caused Derek to make a sound that Stile's didn't think was possible. He bravely ground his hips downward onto Derek's, who eagerly bucked his hips upwards in response. Stiles' was fully aware of both their erections, and that the only thing separating his own was the thin fabric of his boxers. He was also fully aware of how badly he wanted to strip Derek of his jeans and release the hardness that was pushing against his thigh now. Oh god, Derek was humping his leg, he was going to make so many dog jokes to him later.

Stiles' moved his lips down to Derek's chest. He brought his hand up to one of Derek's nipples and rubbed his thumb over it. The response he got was Derek arching his back to the touch, so Stile's figured if a finger could bring on that kind of response, then imagine what his mouth could do. Stiles replaced his finger with his mouth, taking Derek's nipple into his mouth and rubbed his tongue over it; Derek grabbed at Stiles' short hair and groaned. He dragged his tongue over it a few more times before he was fully satisfied with the writhing body beneath him.

_This is so awesome_ Stile's thought to himself as he moved down to Derek's stomach, feeling the muscles in each abdomen contract under his soft, warm and wet lips.

When he reached the top of Derek's belt he stalled for a moment. Pressing his shaky, palm against Derek's erection and rubbing it. Adding pressure and releasing pressure; keeping an eye on Derek facial expressions. He looked so incredibly hot biting down on his lip and keeping his eyes shut, gasping every so often at new sensation's that pleased him.

"Do you like this?" Stiles asked nervously starting to unbuckle Derek's belt and undo his jeans.

Derek just nodded; giving Stile's shoulders a little shove to keep him going. Stiles smiled, and gave Derek's stomach a quick kiss before moving onto his knees. He grabbed the hem of Derek's jeans and boxer shorts; he hauled them down his legs (not exactly elegantly he might add, considering the length on Derek's legs). Derek let out a relived groan as soon as his erection was released from the constraints of his pants, and Stiles just sat there wide eyed at the positively filthy sight laying before him; Derek Hale, completely naked and lust filled. His erection bobbing there before him, and Stiles couldn't believe that he had brought him to this finally.

"God you're fucking beautiful." Stiles groaned, kissing Derek's knee and moving his lips along his thigh.

Derek just grunted in response to the compliment.

"I mean it," Stiles said in between his kisses. When he came face to face with Derek's dick, he felt a surge of excitement shoot through him. He tentatively reached out his shaky hand and stroked the head; Derek stirred. Stiles continued to engage and worked his hand up and down the shaft, tightening his grip and eliciting a deep groan from Derek's throat.

"Does that feel good?" Stiles asked, his voice breaking. Derek just nodded quickly.

Stiles quickened his pace, taking the precome at the tip of his dick and rubbed it over the rest of his shaft. When Stiles finally felt brave enough he leaned down and took the head in his mouth.

"F-fuck Stiles" Derek looked down to watch as Stiles head now bobbed up and down before him. He bucked his hips upward to meet Stiles mouth, but Stiles gripped at his hips and pushed him down flat. It actually wasn't as bad as Stiles thought, and he could take in a surprising amount of Derek, who was writhing on the sheets underneath them. Stiles continued to lick and suck Derek up and down, now massaging underneath his balls; his own erection was becoming painful from the lack of contact. He felt Derek's hand grip at his short hair,

"I-i'm gonna...fuck Stiles, I'm..." Derek let out a loud grunt and dug his fingers into the sheets, spilling into Stiles mouth. Stiles wasn't even taken aback, he just continued to suck Derek dry.

Stiles lifted his head from between Derek's legs with a wicked smile, and moved back up Derek's body to give him a long, deep kiss; Derek could taste himself on Stiles lips. Stiles broke the kiss and moved back to his former position on his knees; Derek sat upright slightly.

"W-where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" he asked, all hot and breathy.

Stiles shrugged, "I'm a 17 year old with Internet connection and a super hot boyfriend what did you expect? Should have surrendered to me long ago." Stiles smirked once again placed himself between Derek's legs, pushing his thighs upward on his shoulders.

"W-w-wait. What the hell are you doing now?" Derek asked as he felt Stile's cool breath at his opening.

"God would you just relax?" Stiles said looking up at him with an annoyed expression, "My ass gets all the action. Don't you want some too?"

Derek flopped back down onto the pillow, "I feel ridiculous." He gestured to the ungodly position Stiles had him in.

"You look fucking hot." Stiles contorted, and with that he continued on with his plan.

Slowly at first, he just blew a few breaths into Derek's hole; Derek squirmed. He moved his tongue to it and darted it in and out quickly; Derek squirmed even more. Slightly satisfied, he ran his tongue over the hole a few times, outlining the rim.

He heard Derek mutter "fuck" under his breath; continuing with the licking,

He then gently pulled apart Derek's cheeks, spreading his hole and full on stuck his tongue inside; Derek went full on worm this time.

"Jesus Christ." Derek groaned

Derek's muscles pushed against Stiles tongue and he just pulled his cheeks apart even more until he was full on eating out Derek Hale's ass. He made a few "mmm" sounds as he did so, gripping at Derek's ass and pushing his way in. Stiles slinked his hand up to Derek's stomach and rubbed his fingertips across it slowly; Derek had now been reduced to a wiggling mess, cursing under his breath and gritting his teeth.

"Oh god," Derek breathed, "Stiles. God Stiles, fuck me."

Stiles stopped what he was doing and popped his head straight up to look at Derek, "What! Are you..Are you serious?"

"Wasn't that your plan?" Derek asked

"Well, not exactly. I mean, I don't really know...I didn't expect you to want me to...I guess im a little surprised." Stiles rambled.

Derek sat up so that Stile's was now straddling his lap; they stared at one another intently.

"I want you too..." Derek finally said quietly, "I've thought it about it. A lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Derek averted his eyes from Stiles, "Its just, im not exactly comfortable with...well you know."

"Letting go?" Stiles said; Derek looked back into his eyes and nodded.

"Losing control." He added, "If im the one in control, its not so bad."

"Derek we aren't talking about S&M here. We are just talking about a little role reversal, that's all." He rubbed his finger of Derek's cheek bone softly, "But only if you're okay with it..."

Derek nodded, he was fully hard again, "I want to feel you." He leaned up to kiss Stiles; he eagerly responded, cupping Derek's cheeks.

"Want. To feel you. Inside of me." Derek said in between kisses, pulling at the hem of Stiles boxers and pushing them down his thighs. Stiles wriggled his way out of the garment and recaptured Derek's lips. The kiss wasn't hard and fast, it was soft and slow. They moved back against the bed and remained kissing each other for what felt like eternity just moving their naked bodies together and letting their hands feel over every inch of the others skin. Their erections moved together and Stile's moaned, wanting so badly to get on with it.

"Give me a second?" Stiles said, trying to ignore Derek's whine as he got up from the bed and went to his desk drawer to get lube and a condom.

Derek watched him the entire time with a lustful grin, "Get back over here." He growled.

"Patience." Stiles teased, crawling back onto the bed, he laid the condom the aside and snapped open the bottle of lube, coating his index finger.

He bit down on his lower lip, circling Derek's hole a couple of times with the lube covered finger, "Listen, make sure you tell me its not good, okay?"

Stiles took Derek's silence as a plea to get on with it. Stiles gently pushed one finger inside of him. The muscles closed in against Stile's fingers until he was knuckle deep inside of him. Derek was still.

He pushed just the one finger in and out a few times before pulling out and recoating two fingers. He pushed his two fingers back in, "God, Derek you're so tight." Stiles breathed, fucking him with his fingers and watching them disappear and reappear.

Derek let out a little moan, eyes shut tight.

When Stiles put in a third finger, Derek arched his back at the intrusion and tried to push himself down further onto Stiles fingers.

"Is it okay?" Stiles asked, pushing in and out a little faster, making sure to stretch him as much as he could. Derek was silent against Stiles touch, biting down hard on his lip and drawing a little blood.

When Stiles was satisfied, he removes his fingers and reaches for the condom. Derek's body went limp at the loss of contact and he watched as Stiles ripped the condom packet open and put it on himself; he positioned himself at Derek's opening.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his cock, squirting out maybe a little too much. He takes a few drops on his index finger and outlines the ring of Derek's hole; Derek flinches.

"Cold." He mutters

"Sorry," Stiles responds and he wipes the excess liquid on the bed sheets.

His cock in hand, he ever so slowly edges the tip inside on Derek, "Look," Stiles breathes, "I know how you are about giving up control…but this will be good, I promise. Because you can trust me." With that, he pushes the head inside.

Derek stiffens and he clutches at the sheets. It does bother him, the intrusion, but he would never say anything out loud.

Meanwhile, Stiles is a nervous wreck. The way Derek just sucked in the head of his cock is almost unbearable and the tight muscles around him are enough to set him off; and he isn't even half way in. He raises his hand to place it on Derek's knee for support, but the slick and slippery mess of lube is still there on his hand. Losing his grip he falls forward just a little, pushing himself inside of Derek a little more then he had planned.

Derek grunts and looks up at him, wide eyed.

"Sorry," Stiles says through gritted teeth. He carefully leans himself down over Derek's torso and chest, arms on either side. He pushes himself in a little more, and then all the way. He watch's as he disappears inside of Derek and bites down hard on his lip, letting out a strangled moan.

He moves his lips to meet Derek's for a soft and soothing kiss, "Okay?" Stiles asks, his fingertips sliding up and down Derek's outer thigh

Derek is still tense and a little shaky, "Move." He finally responds

Stiles pulls out slowly, making quiet "ohh" and "ahh" sounds as he does, before pushing back in all the way.

Derek lets out a whine and buries his face in the crook of his arm.

_Werewolf healing his ass_ Stiles thinks to himself. He wants so desperately to just fuck him open. But he remembers how slow Derek was his first time, and tries to keep that in mind despite his throbbing cock inside of Derek urging his to keep pounding.

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asks taking Derek arms by the wrist and moving it from his face. His eyes are glazed over, puffy and wide.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek grunts through gritted teeth, placing his hands on Stiles' hips and urging him to keep moving.

Stiles pulls out and enters him slowly. Kissing him all over his face and neck in comfort, kissing him through the quiet painful sounds Derek lets out between his trembling breath, knowing that half the problem is how exposed Derek is feeling right now.

"It's okay." Stiles whispers into Derek's neck, "its okay. You feel so amazing, fuck Derek."

As the slow pace continues Derek starts to become less tense and before Stiles can react to this Derek grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a hot and frantic kiss. Running his hands through Stiles' short and sweat slicked hair he whispers, "fuck me." into the kiss and canting his hips upward and spreading his legs wider.

"You're good?" Stiles wants to be sure

Derek looks up him with the same wide eyes, and Stiles finds it so strange to be the one looking down at him this time. Derek nods his head, "So good." His voice is low and breathy and full of lust and it drives Stiles insane to see him like this.

Stiles gets a good grip on Derek's hips, pulls out and slams back into him; this time with more force. Derek growls low in his throat and digs his heals into Stiles back. He has been reduced to essentially, putty in Stiles hands.

"Yeah, yeah like that." Derek moans between thrusts, "b-but faster." Moving his hips to meet Stiles. Stiles get up onto his knees and spreads Derek's legs so that he his holding them by the ankles and speeds up the pace of his thrusts, until the loud sound on skin smacking on skin fills the room.

"Like that?" Stiles asks, moaning loudly.

Derek just nods frantically and whines "yes" a few times, reaching down to stroke his neglected cock in unison with each thrust. Stiles doesn't think he could ever get sick of the sound of Derek fucking Hale whining as Stiles' cock fucks him raw. But fuck, does Derek ever whine.

"Nghh, Stiles…" Derek begins chanting Stiles' name.

Stiles hooks Derek leg over his arm now, the new angle allowing for a deeper and more penetrating thrust and then…

"Oh my god." Derek moans loudly, "Oh fuck, there, th-" Derek shuts his eyes tightly. Stiles hits Derek prostrate again and again, "Nghh, Stiles, kiss me. Fuck kiss me."

Stiles meets Derek lips in a sloppy kiss, their lips moving together as if they were sharing a breath.

"Oh god, Stiles." Derek's voice is ragged, "Stiles. I love you." He pants,  
"I love you, I love-"

"I love you too." Stiles says quickly, wanting to lock this moment in his memory forever. Derek clinging to him in ecstasy, letting go and confessing the one thing Stiles has been wanting for so long. He presses his forehead to Derek's, locking eyes, "so much."

Derek's leg is unhooked from Stiles arm and both are wrapped tightly around Stiles hips now. Stiles has taken control of Derek's cock, leaving Derek to cling on for the ride. The thrusts are hard and fast and deep. Derek continues to cant his hips up and panting moans have filled the room, quiet only when both men find each others lips.

Stiles feels Derek's cock throb in his hand as he comes. He comes with high-pitched moans and whines during the build up before, stomach coiling. He coats both men's chests and Derek buries his face into Stiles neck in relief.

Stiles comes soon thereafter. A few more quick, deep thrusts and he is spilling into Derek with a deep moan and a low "fuck." Collapsing onto the shaking body beneath him.

Derek's head is still buried in Stiles neck, his hands tracing up and down Stiles' back as if he has no idea what he should be doing now. Stiles look at Derek's wide-eyed expression and grins at the heaving mess he has created.

"Dude, there is so much _jizz_ between us like, you pretty much exploded." Stiles slowly removes himself from inside Derek, keeping an ear to sharp intake of breath Derek makes as he does so, and begins to reach for something on the floor to clean up the sticky mess. Derek makes an "mmm" sound and grabs at Stiles' arms to keep him from moving.

"Don't. Not yet, please." Derek's voice is low and vulnerable, "can we just stay like this for a little while."

Stiles runs his hand through Derek's damp hair and kisses his forehead. He lowers his head onto Derek's chest and feels his strong arms wrap tightly around him. There's no way Stiles could ignore Derek's obvious neediness and vulnerably, despite the crap he will give him for it on another date.

"You alright?" Stiles asks, kissing Derek's chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just…" Derek's voice wanders off.

"Relaxed?" He says, looking up at Derek's face. He can see Derek's flushed face turning redder with embarrassment.

"Comfortable." He says quietly, "Peaceful. I haven't felt this okay in a long time." He admits.

"Yeah," Stiles says passively, "I tend to have that effect on people.

"Shut Up, Stiles." Derek responds.

Stiles moves his body up so that he can face Derek.

"What?"

"Love you." Stiles says quickly, pressing his lips to Derek's and then moving back to snuggle his face into Derek's chest.

Derek huffs, but after a moment says "You too."

"I knewwwwwwwww it." Stiles responds enthusiastically, "I knew you loved me and it wasn't just the pure bliss of having my dick in you making you say it. I knew it, you love me sour-."

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek says again.

* * *

AU: Hope you like it guys. I have a thing for submissive Derek!


End file.
